


"What on earth are you wearing?"

by DemonDean10



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Hamilton Flash Gift Exchange 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10





	"What on earth are you wearing?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



Hamilton Flash Gift Exchange 2k17

for: Rainah (RainahFiclets) 8D

“What on earth are you wearing?”

 

John was tired, his day had sucked and he was anxious to get home and rest. First, he had woken up late, followed by crowded streets ride and an angry boss, he’d gotten to work and by the time it was his break to eat lunch he realised that he had forgotten his wallet, and his keys, and his headphones, because life hated him. So he hadn’t eaten and with an empty stomach had gone to a meeting in which he’s made an absolute fool of himself by spacing out then startling out of his chair when someone asked him a question. So after a harsh reprimand from his boss he’d gone back to work and then headed home in the pouring rain. Like he’d said, not a good day. He was hoping that his neighbor, Alexander, would be home. He had a spare key in case something like this happened, again. John had bad luck with remembering to grab important stuff like his keys and wallet.

 

Alexander Hamilton had moved to the flat next to John’s about a year prior, he and John had hit it off right away and they often hanged out with each other when they were not busy with work. Alexander was the right hand man of the CEO of a prestigious Law Firm and was ;therefore, often busy. But he made time for John, and he was glad for that.

 

Hanging out with Alexander Hamilton was a true pleasure, the man was like a hurricane: Wild, unpredictable, breathtaking, and fierce. He could talk for hours, waving his arms around and walking the entire length of a room. And he could talk about almost anything, he was such a cultured man. Handsome too, in an almost delicate way. But John knew Alexander wasn’t delicate, he was a fighter, John knew how to spot those. And boy was he charming, he could have you blushing in seconds what with his talented wordplay. But you could never know(Or at least John could never know) if he was really flirting or not. Every time they went out to get a coffee together he’d flirt with the waitress, man or woman, and then they’d go out to a pub and flirt with the bartenders. But then again, he’d treat John the exact same way and John was certain that Alexander would never flirt with him. After all, he was a simple office worker with a bad memory and Alexander was a non-stop gorgeous mess of a genius. 

 

Though John had developed a crush early on in their acquaintance, he knew better than to hope that Alexander would return his affections, he’d been rejected before and knew it was better if he didn’t raise his hopes. Besides, he was happy as Alexander’s friend, he didn’t need more, he didn’t dare to need more.

 

He got to Alexander’s door and game a quick knock, John knew that Alexander wasn’t really one for music and as such would hear the noise echoing all over the place. Sure enough, the door was quick to open for him. A man with shoulder-length dark locks appeared.

 

“Hey! John, what can I do for you, man?”

 

But John could not answer, he was speechless at the sight in front of him. Alexander was wearing a blanket, but not just any blanket, an animal blanket like the ones they sold at walmart for kids. It was a penguin, and the little hood was placed just a bit crookedly on Alexander’s head, and it looked, _ he _ looked...adorable, absolutely adorable.

 

After a few moments Alex frowned at him, “John?” He asked, starting to look concerned, “What’s wrong?”

 

Finally he found his voice, “What on earth,” he started, sounding a bit breathless, “ _ are you wearing? _ ”

 

Then something unexpected happened, Alexander Hamilton _ blushed,  _ “Um,” he said and hurriedly removed the hood much to John’s disappointment, “what, this? It’s, er…” How odd it was to see a man who was usually so certain, be at a lost for words. “It’s, not mine! Yeah, I’m holding it for a little girl that, came by… and forgot it!”

 

John had an amused look on his face, “A little girl, you say?” At Alexander’s frantic nod he let his face show a smile, “Why was there a little girl in your apartment?”

 

“She’s my cousiiinn…’s daughter!” He said, “Yup, my cousin’s daughter came by, forgot her blanket, and I, being the kind guy that I am, am holding it for her.”

 

It was a bad lie and they could both see it, but John humored him anyway, “Didn’t know you had a cousin coming by.”

 

Alexander shrugged, “Well, now you do.” He gave a little quirk of the lips that almost resembled a smile.

 

John just nodded, “Well, Alexander…”

 

After a moment of silence the other man prompted, “Yes?”

 

Feeling, for just a moment, truly confident and sure of himself, John leaned forwards and whispered in the shorter man’s ear, “It looks really,” He lowered his voice a bit, “really good on you.” He leaned back and took a look at the now dazed man, “Shame you’ll have to give it back.” He said, with mock disappointment.

 

Alexander straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, well...I suppose, her mother, my cousin, could, she could...buy her daughter a new one?” Regaining a bit of confidence he continued, “If only for my sake,” He smirked, looking a bit more like the Alexander John was used to, and got to his tip toes so he could reach John’s ear, repeating what he’d done a moment earlier and whispered in his ear, “It does get pretty cold at night.”

 

Now John was the one dazed, but two could play this game, “Maybe,” he looked down in what he wanted to be fake casualness but was actually shyness, “I could help with that?” He looked back up, expecting the worst.

 

Instead of the frown he was expecting he found Alexander sporting a smile, not a smirk, a beautiful honest sweet smile. Alex stepped forwards so that they chests were touching, “Oh my dear Laurens,” he said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

That was all it took for John to surge forwards and kiss Alexander, it was a passionate kiss, but not too strong, the shorter man’s lips were soft and tasted like coconut. Alexander kissed like he lived, with focused beautiful intensity. It was one of the best kisses John had ever had. 

 

Eventually they had to stop for the sake of getting air and they just stood there, panting, looking at each other lovingly. After a while, Alexander spoke, “Wanna come in?” There was a bit of anxiety in his eyes.

 

John smiled down at him, eager to take that look of his eyes, and said, “Yeah, I forgot my keys anyways.”

 

Alexander burst out laughing then and then gave John a quick peck on the lips, “Then come on, you dork.” And dragged him in.

 

Turns out John’s day didn’t suck after all.


End file.
